Popo Catches A Frog
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo proceeds to help out Big The Cat, leaving Nana to climb the ice cap all by herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Gee, I wonder how that big fat cat manages to tolerate this cold, snowy ice," Popo remarked to Nana as the two were climbing up the Ice Cap, watching Big The Cat look around for his pet frog, Froggy.

"Probably doesn't think at all. I sure wouldn't." Nana remarked as she adjusted her pink parka. 'I think we should just go and let him be-"

But being the young plucky boy that he was, Popo headed to where Big was as Nana sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course... he doesn't listen to me." Nana remarked in annoyance as she proceeded to climb on without her brother, only to realize ow much she missed her boyfriend as she began crying. "Oh Popo, my dumb twin cousin! Why did you leave me!?"

"Hey!" Popo called out as he fell flat on his face, glancing up at Big. "I heard you were doing some fishing!"

"...Huh?" Big remarked in confusion as he turned to Popo, tilting his head as he blinked. "Are you a friend of Fwoggy's?"

"Well... I'm an ice climber!" Popo proudly proclaimed as it began snowing. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Big blinked as he shrugged, going back to fishing for Froggy as Popo sighed in disappointment, feeling like he just got the cold shoulder from the fat cat. Popo then proceeded to sit down next to Big, who felt a bit disturbed by Popo's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... how do you catch forgs?" Popo asked while lying on his back, glancing up at Big The Cat.

"Fwoggy isn't a forg. He's a frog... my best friend frog." Big slowly stated as he glanced at the male Eskimo in a creepy manner.

Meanwhile, Nana was high up on the snowcapped mountain, crying as she sniffled, rubbing her face.

"Oh why did Popo have to leave me... I'm good at climbing, but I'm so much better with him by my side..." Nana sniffled as she proceeded to blow her nose, shaking her head. "I can do this. I just have to think positive."

And for a few seconds, Nana tried to retain herself, only to be flattened by an icy boulder that fell down from the top of the snowy mountain as a result of her crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"All you gotta do is have some patience..." Big stated profoundly as he closed his eyes, yawning. "Yes... patience... that's the thing my friend Fwoggy has... a lot of patience, and a lot of loyalty for a hired gun..."

Popo was attempting to freeze the fish with his magical ice powers as Nana, who was continuing to climb the Ice Cap, was continuing to sniffle to herself, with neither of the two Ice Climbers having anything to comment.

"...I guess I'm the only one doing all the talking then," Big solemnly stated profoundly to himself as he just casually shrugged and kept on fishing for Froggy.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right screw this, I'm impatient." Nana stated as she swung her wooden mallet and smashed Big The Cat high into the sky, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips. "There. I feel better now."

Popo, who had Froggy the frog in his mittens, blinked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Err, what was the point of that?" He asked, quite innocently.

"The point is that this story is stupid and has no reason to be here!" Nana stated as she flailed her arms about as if she were a puppet. "I mean, who wants to read anything about us? We're a bunch of annoying kids who climb snowy terrain and like to chain grab! Don't people have anything better to do than reading about some dumb adventures of us and-"

Nana did not finish her sentence, for she was accidentally crushed by Big, who came back down from the sky as he had yellow jigsaw pieces and yellow musical notes on him, as well as yellow shorts and a blue backpack.

"You found my poliwag pal!" Big happily exclaimed as he tightly hugged Popo, who squeezed in pain as Froggy was crushed. "I'm so happy, I could go get a load of cat food for Fwoggy to swim in!"

It was then that the warty green witch of the west that wasn't actually from the land of Oz, old Gruntilda Winkybunion herself, appeared on her broom, looking quite annoyed as she didn't want to be here at all.

"Being in a stupid story I see, but let's see how you'll fare with me!" Grunty rhymed as she snapped her fingers, causing Big and Popo to freeze in an ice block as she laughed and zipped off into the distance. Which direction...? Who cares, Big got his Fwoggy back.


End file.
